Heated Passion
by littlebob16
Summary: New girl Maggie attends boarding school. Soon she meets up with a bunch of girls, who aren't as normal as she believes. Soon she believes shes not normal either. But what is normal? She starts to even question her-self and Hottie Ian's intentions too.


Heated Passion

Arleen Academy Novel

Prologue:

"FIRE!" Maggie shouted, jumping out of bed. "Mom! Dad!"

Maggie ran through the house in search of her parents. She stopped at her parents' bedroom door. She placed her palm against the door. The heat coming off the door was enough to fry an egg. Without thinking, she kicked the door open. Before she could run inside, a pair of strong arms grabbed her.

**Chapter 1**

"Marguerite, wake up. We're here." a woman's voice said.

Maggie wiped her eyes and looked at he neighbor, Julie. Running a hand through her hair, she realized she must have fallen asleep because they were parked outside Arleen Academy.

Julie had told her the school would help her. That people like Maggie went there, people that were special. She thought it might be an asylum or witch doctor, but some how she knew it wasn't.

Maggie learned at seventeen that she was special. After the event that made her parentless. She learned she could create and control fires. She just needed to learn to control it better. This is what brought her to Arleen academy.

"Oh, we are here. Sorry I fell asleep." Maggie said getting out of the car.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long drive from L.A. to here." Julie smiled as her husband went to park the car.

"Umm…where exactly is here?"

"Oh, your in Skillcreft now, dear." Julie smiled, leading her to the dean's office.

After knocking, they were lead to a room with a fire in the fireplace and a few chairs. Maggie immediately chose the chair closest to the fire. After a few minutes a tall, lean, and beautiful woman walked in. The woman was really pretty with small curves. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun and she wore no make-up, just a suit and heels. She ran her hands over he pencil skirt and then sat down at her desk before looking t them.

"Hello. May I ask what has brought you to my lovely school? " The woman smiled. Her voice was as beautiful as she was.

"My friend is attending your school here. Her name is Marguerite Rosmund." Julie returned the smile.

"Oh yes. Ms. Rosmund, here is your schedule and I'll leave you alone to say good-bye."

Without another word the woman left. She walked right out the door as Julie's husband, Mark, walked in. He placed Maggie's suitcases on the floor next to her. He stepped by Julie and smiled down Maggie. He placed something in her lap.

As she said good-bye to her neighbors, she remembered the all their good times together. Such as Julie forcing Mark to help her practice for her play. Mark chasing Julie round with a water gun. The time they made her breakfast in bed for her birthday or the time they got her Asher her puppy.

A lot of good memories. Her eyes started to water little, as she rubbed Asher's head. He lay sleeping in her lap, while Julie and Mark left the office. The woman, whom had previously left the office returned. She handed Maggie a tissue, a smile, and a hug before sitting at her desk.

"Welcome to Arleen academy. I'm headmistress Donavin." The woman smiled. "Don't worry, you can always go back to visit."

"Thank-you." Maggie smiled, she knew Donavin was right.

"Let's see, you'll need a room. I think we have a…" The headmistress stopped midsentence at a knock on her door.

"Headmistress?" a girl said poking her head in. "Oh, your busy. I'll come back later."

"Oh, Ms. Sanderson; This is Ms. Rosmund. She'll be joining us this year."

"Oh, new kid on the block." The girl smiled at Maggie, before looking at the headmistress. "Does she have a place?"

"I was going to her a dorm. Perhaps you can show her to it after this."

"Non-sense. I'll take her to my place. We have plenty of room."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

**Chapter 2**

Maggie found her-self surrounded in a hall full of kids. She was practically running to keep up with the petite girl in front of her. She managed to keep the girl in eye sight by her outfit. Her blue elbow length Henley, jeans, and shoes stood out. Such a simple outfit, yet on her it looked like a designer outfit.

"I'm Alice Sanderson by the way. You can call me Ally. Everyone else does." The girl smiled when Maggie finally caught up to her.

"I'm Marguerite Rosmund, but I prefer Maggie."

"Ok, Maggie it is. So, this is my place." Ally smiled pointing to a nice house. It had to be at least three stories tall, with three balconies, one window seat, and one regular window closed tightly. The house was a cream color, with flowers everywhere. The house reminded Maggie of the ones in her fairy tale books.

"You live here?"

"Yeah with friends. Its way better a dorm. More privacy, better parties, and more freedom."

"Oh, what about your parents?"

"They live on Torbucks. In the mountains, usually; that's where their castle is. The girls and I live here while we go to school..." Ally stopped mid-sentence, when something bumped into her leg. Looking down, she smiled. "And who is this?"

"Oh. That's Asher, my puppy. I hope you don't mind." Maggie said picking up the wolf cub.

"Non-sense! It saves us from buying you a pet. However, I need to think of a new welcome gift to get you." Ally smiled petting the cub. She suddenly called to the two boys she spotted half way to the front door. "Matt! Seth!"

"Hey Ally. Give us those bags." Seth smiled and kissed Ally's cheek.

"Why? She's a big girl." Matt chuckled and messed with Ally's hair.

"Because you're a gentleman, remember." Ally laughed and handed them the suitcases. "Maggie, this Seth Marks. Seth, this is Maggie Rosmund. That's Matt, my brother."

Maggie smiled at the 5'11" sandy blonde. His green eyes shimmered with kindness and joy, as he took the suitcases into the house. He made it look easy, by waving at her. Matt and he must have already known where her room was, since they didn't ask where to go with her luggage.

Maggie brushed her red hair off her shoulder. She smoothed her t-shirt against her flat stomach, the smoothed her jeans. She had nice muscles, curves, and looks. In Maggie's opinion, she was gorgeous. Until she met Ally that is, now she thought she was just pretty. Maggie towered over Ally. At 5'8", she towered over a lot of people.

Ally was a short girl; kind of like a pixie, in Maggie's opinion. She wasn't going to ask her how tall she was. She might get offended. Ally had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. She had curves in all the right places. Maggie had to admit, she felt slightly jealous of the smaller girl. She realized Matt looked just like Ally. Dark brown hair and light brown eyes. They had to be twins.

"Come on Maggie. I'll show you, your room." Ally laughed, distracting her from her thoughts. "Then you can meet the others."

"Okay." Maggie smiled walking into the door behind her new friend.

Everywhere she looked there was something occupying space. In one corner she spotted a piano, microphone, recording machine, and other various instruments. In another room she spotted books, she assumed this room was the library. Another room held paint, canvases, and every art supply someone could think of. The last room she spotted was filled with cameras and quite a lot of equipment for photo shoots. Finally Ally led her upstairs.

Maggie gasped as she entered the room. Her room was beautiful. It had books of all types, on shelves. Her bed was Victorian style with nice red curtains dangling down to reach the floor along the sides of the bed. She had a desk, computer, dressers, and even a Victorian styled beau. Most importantly, in her opinion at least, she had her own bathroom. Her walls were black with flames dancing along them. Her floor was a black tile, with a red carpet. Her vanity was facing against the wall. She loved it; it was like it was made for her. She sat on the corner of her bed. It was covered in black satin. The sheets and pillows were red silk, while the comforter was black. Everything in her room was black and red. Her favorite colors.

"Do you like it?" Ally asked concerned.

"Yes, it's like it was made for me." Maggie smiled.

"In a way it was. Your element was the only one missing." Ally shrugged and started to walk out of the room before Maggie could ask questions. ~Missing? ~ "Come on, the others are waiting."

**Chapter 3 **

Maggie walked into a room filled with electronics. The big screen television was currently off. Instead everyone seemed to being doing other things. A brunette sat at a computer. Her pixie hair was a dark brown, but it was lighter than Ally's though. Her green eyes seemed to shimmer with joy at what she was reading.

"Lei, this is Maggie." Ally said walking into the other room, to the sound of someone calling her name slightly upset.

"Hi. I'm Leigh Alexander. People call me, Lei though." The girl smiled looking up from her screen.

"Marguerite Rosmund, Maggie is my preferred name." Maggie smiled.

"Ally show you, your room yet?"

"Yes, she did. I love it. Do you know who decorated it? Id love to tell them how great of a job, they did."

"Well, you obviously don't." Lei frowned. She quickly smiled. "You didn't meet others yet?"

"No."

"Well let's go." Lei said walking into the kitchen.

Maggie walked into the kitchen and saw another girl. There was a black haired girl sitting at the table with Ally. Ally seemed to be looking over a bunch of little papers with a frown. The girl looked up and watched Maggie with her piercing blue eyes. Eventually she smiled.

"Hi, you must be Maggie." The girl's sweet voice sang, while she simply smiled.

Maggie nodded. She noticed Ally was slightly tan, yet pale. Lei was pale and this new girl was really tan. Maggie looked at her pale hands. She was paler than Lei, which was normal to her. She was paler then most people she knew.

"I'm Eleanor Adams, but feel free to call me, Elle." The girl said causing Maggie to look at her again.

They all have beautiful voices, beautiful personalities, and are beautiful them-selves. Maggie never thought she'd meet anyone so beautiful. Suddenly feeling staring at her, she turned around.

Behind her was the most beautiful person she saw. A dirty blonde was standing behind her, glaring. She was tall and skinny. Had the right amount of curves for her body. Her dirty blonde hair fell into waves. Her eyes were sliver and she could be a model, if she chose. ~So why was this beautiful creature glaring at her? ~

"Red hair, gold eyes. I've never seen you before. Hmmm…." The blonde said, studying Maggie.

~A nice voice too. How unfair. ~ Maggie thought.

"You're Marguerite Rosmund, correct?" the blonde continued.

"Depends, whose asking." Maggie challenged. ~Stupid! ~ She yelled at her-self.

"I'm Suzanna Richmond. Sue, for short." The blonde finally smiled.

"Maggie". Maggie smiled and relaxed.

"I see you met Matt and Seth. You'll meet the other guys tonight."

"So they have agreed to the end of the summer party, then?" Ally asked hopeful.

"Yes, they did." Sue smiled at her best friend's hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about your party. I'm intruding." Maggie replied; she truly was sorry.

"Non-sense. We knew you were coming. So we expected you." Sue smiled.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked confused. What shocked her was Sue's reaction.

**Chapter 4 **

"You didn't tell her!" Sue screamed at Ally.

"I didn't get the chance to speak with her." Ally sighed, not even bothered by Sue's tone.

"Tell me what?" Maggie asked.

"Your part of our group. So you never have to worry about intruding." Ally supplied, glaring at Sue.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Well you see there are five elements. There are five people that control one each. Their called elementist. We're all one, even you."

"Okay. I already knew that."

"Your our fifth. You're able to control fire, right?"

"Yeah, which means…"

"You belong with us."

"I see. What's your element?"

"I control water."

"What about you guys?"

"Air and spirit." Lei smiled.

"Earth." Sue replied.

"I control all of them." Elle laughed.

"Oh, I see." Maggie smiled, she even relaxed.

Laughing, everyone started cleaning. Then they went to pick outfits. They were digging in their closets, when Elle gasped. Everyone looked at her shocked and concerned.

"We have to go shopping! Maggie has nothing to wear." Elle announced.

"Let's go. I'm buying her an outfit!" Lei agreed, before smiling at Maggie. "It's my welcome gift to you."

Soon they were out of the house and walking into a clothes store. Everyone soon picked up clothes for Maggie to try on. She was shoved into a dressing room with multiple colored cloths.

She walked out in a pair of jeans and a light green top. They didn't like it. She tired on a white top and black skirt. Another reject. Finally she walked out in a red haltered top and black jeans.

"I like it." Ally said. Everyone nodded.

"Shoes!" Elle screamed. "There my welcome gift." Everyone stood up with their purchases and walked to the shoe aisle.

She was handed a pair of red and black flats. They paid and hurried home. They dressed quickly. Applying make-up, doing hair, and putting on shoes.

**Chapter 5 **

"Here. Wear this too." Sue smiled handing Maggie a necklace. "It's your welcome home gift. From me and Ally."

"Wow." Maggie allowed Lei to clasp the necklace on her.

"Now that looks good."

"Whose is it? It's so gorgeous." Maggie asked in awe. Her fingers running over the smooth surface of star. In the middle of the star there was a circle, with design that Maggie thought she looked familiar.

"Yours."

"Huh?"

"Their all personalized. In the circle is our first initial." Sue explained. While everyone pointed to their own.

Maggie saw the letters. Also the different colors and styles. Ally's chocker, Lei's medallion, Sue's chain, and Elle's locket.

Maggie felt something brush her legs. She looked down and smiled. Her wolf had crawled in. She picked him up, as a tiger cub wandered in. Followed by a jaguar cub, bear cub, and baby hawk. She smiled, and then suddenly realized something.

"How exactly do you know were meant to be a group?" She asked concerned. She liked her new friends; she didn't want to lose them because of a mistake they all made.

"Well, we all have a mark. Kind of like a birthmark." Lei explained.

"What kind of mark?" Maggie asked.

"It's kind of like three arches and a circle below them." Lei said looking at Ally. Sighing, Ally turned around and lifted her shirt.

Maggie gasped. On the back of Ally's right hip was the birthmark Lei was talking about. Sue then lifted her shirt, exposing her left hip with the same mark. Lei turned and exposed the side of her neck. Elle lifted her hair off her left shoulder and smiled.

"You have one too, don't you?" Elle smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah." Maggie whispered. She moved the hair away from her right shoulder, exposing her mark.

"I thought so." Lei smiled.

A knock on the door had everyone standing up. Ally bounced to the door with her jaguar on her shoulder. Sue and her hawk placed chips on the counter with some punch and cups. Lei and her tiger moved everything out of the living room, to leave room to dance. While Elle and her bear turned on some music. Placing Asher on her shoulder, she started to help Lei clear the room of precious belongings.

Soon there was a room full of people that Maggie assumed went to the academy. Maggie and the others stood in the corner talking while walked up to them slowly. Ally practically ran when a guy almost approached her. Lei eventually left to go on her computer with some guy Maggie didn't know…yet. Sue joined Ally on the floor leaving Elle and Maggie alone.

"Hey Elle, let's dance." A boy whispered to Elle. Maggie remembered him as Matt, Ally's brother.

"Sure." Elle smiled.

Maggie decided to take that moment to put the animals' way. They were not enjoying the loud music and people nearly crushing them. When she returned, she started laughing. She watched her friends play and dance. She couldn't remember laughing and smiling so much. Eventually the night came to an end and the girls slowly went to bed.

**Chapter 6 **

"_FIRE!" Maggie screamed. "Mom! Dad!"_

_Maggie ran through the halls looking for her parents. She couldn't lose them. Not now, when she needed them. _

"_Mom! Dad! Come on, there's a fire!" Maggie shouted._

_Maggie approached their door. The door was hotter than the o-zone layer. She kicked the door open, only to be met by smoke. Coughing, she searched the room._

"_Mom?" Maggie called. "Dad?"_

_The flames in the room burst into higher flames. She looked over at the thermostat. She knew the boiler would blow any minute. She looked for the closest exit. Looking to the right she jumped out of the window. She landed on the front lawn of her neighbor's house. She heard a voice call to her. Searching for the source if it, she turned her head._

"Maggie!" a voice cried in alarm.

"Lei? What happened?" Maggie asked rubbing her eyes.

"You were yelling in your sleep. We were so worried."

"We?" Maggie asked looking round the room.

"Yeah, Ally went to get you some water. Sue's getting aspirin and Elle is calming down the animals."

"Hey, you're awake." Sue smiled.

"Yep. Sorry, I woke you guys." Maggie sighed.

"No problem. We were thinking a slumber party was the way to go on your first night." Elle smiled and Ally nodded.

After getting comfortable on the floor, everyone started talking. Boys, school, parities; Maggie couldn't remember talking so much. Laughing, she couldn't remember her life being so much fun. It was so boring and kind of lonely before.

"Maggie?" Lei asked. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Well I keep dreaming of the night my parents died." Maggie sighed.

"Maggie, I'm sorry." Lei sighed. "I think if you talk about it though it'll help."

"Yeah, probably."

"What happened that night?"

"When I turned seventeen years old, I had a fight with my parents. They told me I was adopted. I was so angry with them for not telling me before." Maggie said, shaking her head.

"Please continue. It'll help." Lei soothed and hugged Maggie.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a feeling something was wrong. Then further into the night, it got unbearably hot. Eventually, I knew what was happening." Maggie whispered.

Elle slipped onto Maggie's other side and hugged her other side. Ally sat in front of her rubbing her hand, while Sue was next to Ally, rubbing Maggie's other hand.

"There was a fire. I ran to my parents' room to wake them up, but when I got there….it was too late."

"That's awful. How did you get out alive?"

"The boiler was about to explode. So I jumped out the window. I landed on my neighbor, Julie's yard. I lived with a few cuts and bruises. Julie helped me and I ended up here."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help in some way."

"Yeah, when the fire department I found out my parents room was the worse. I later found out through Julie, that I started the fire. Since I didn't have enough control, the fire was started." Maggie finished, wiping away her tears.

"I'm so sorry" Elle stated. "How about we talk about something else?"

"Ok. Good idea." Maggie smiled. "So anyone see that guy checking out Lei?"

"What guy?" Lei asked shocked.

"Oh, you mean Vincent." Ally said laughing. "He's always staring at her, but she won't give the poor guy the time of day."

"I do believe your boy toy was glaring at the boy flirting with you." Lei pointed out, and gasped wishing she hadn't.

"Aiden Parker is not my boy toy. He's not my anything to be exact."

"Your right. I'm sorry, but it was funny."

"I know, I'm talented." Ally sighed laughing. "I like watch him suffer sometimes."

Everyone laughed. Maggie couldn't remember when she had so much fun. When she laughed so much or when the last time she even talked about guys. She never had a best friend before. Now she had four of them, she couldn't even imagine how much her life has changed.

"You guys are too much. I'm gong to bed." Maggie sighed.

"Night." Everyone chuckled.

**Chapter 7**

Maggie woke the next morning feeling very pleased with her life. She pulled a tank top on, along with jeans and her necklace. She opened her door and heard arguing. ~Hmm…what could they possibly be arguing about this early? ~ She thought.

"Careful. Ally and Matt are arguing." Lei whispered meeting her on the staircase.

"What about?" Maggie whispered back as Sue and Elle met them.

"Her clothes." Elle smirked. "I don't know why he bothers, she always wins."

"What's she wearing?"

"Low-rise jeans and a t-shirt." Sue smiled brightly while laughing. "Her shirt shows her back and belly button."

Everyone chuckled. Maggie looked everyone over. Lei wore jeans and a black t-shirt. Elle wore a yellow t-shirt, vest, and jeans. Sue wore a flannel shirt that exposed the top of her hips and a pair of skinny jeans.

Everyone was still laughing as Ally and Matt entered the room. Ally wore a triumph look on her face. She wore a black camisole, a vest to cover it with a pair of low-rise blue jeans. On her feet was a pair of black and white converse that lightly tapped on the floor when she moved.

"Will you at least wear a jacket?" Matt begged.

"No. Why should I? As mom says if you got it, flaunt it!" Ally and the girls laughed.

"God, Aiden's going to kill me." Matt sighed, and then suddenly froze. He looked at Ally's hard face and frowned.

"What he thinks is his problem. I should be of no concern to him. You can tell him, I'll dress how and talk to whom I WANT!" Ally stated sourly. She turned to everyone else, smiled half heartedly, and walked out of the house.

Maggie was so confused, but based off the look on Ally's face, se wasn't asking. Everyone smiled and shook their heads in sympathy as they left. Maggie patted Matt's shoulder as she left.

It was a silent walk to the school. Eventually the tension started to ease, and everyone smiled. Maggie was debating on who to ask about the pervious situation. She figured Lei and Sue could tell her, probably Lei would. She was about to ask Lei, when she bumped into something.

"WATCH IT!" A cold voice threatened.

Maggie looked up to see a blonde girl with green eyes glaring at her. Maggie couldn't help her red-headed temper. So she glared back at the girl.

"What are you doing over here, Rose?" Sue barked angrily, standing on Maggie's right.

"Having fun, unlike you goody-two-shoes." Another blonde stated.

"Hey guys, she made a full sentence without choking. Good job, Jasmine." Lei snapped standing beside Maggie.

"At least she's got style." Rose snapped back.

"Yes, but attending school helps you control and use your powers, right? I mean who knows, you might burn your clothes again…just trying to light a candle." Lei pointed.

"At least we have real powers and aren't limited because people are scared of us." Jasmine sneered.

"That will only last for a while, you know that. Besides, school gives you knowledge. Such as where the human country Canada, right Rose?" Ally chuckled mockingly.

Maggie noticed there was a third blonde. She remained in the background and quiet. She felt someone pull on her hand and saw Elle pulling her aside. She moved a little so Ally, Sue, and Lei were in front of her.

Maggie saw Rose's hand move and a ball of fire sail toward Sue. Maggie was about to push Sue out of the way, when Ally's hand reached up. Ally caught the ball in a water covered hand and put it out.

"Nice throw. We'll have to play ball sometime, I'll call you. However today is a very important day for us." Ally chuckled as she drenched them in water. Sue stuck some leaves and mud to them, and Lei air dried it.

Rose was going to retaliate but the third blond moved in front of them. She pushed the other two blondes back and whispered to them, the other two shrieked with anger.

"Rose. Jas. Let's go get cleaned up." The third blonde said as a bat landed on her shoulder, along with a crow on her other shoulder, and a raven on her hand.

"Come on, guys. We're going to be late." Elle told to the other angry girls. Maggie simply placed a hand on Lei's shoulder and nodded her agreement.

With one last glare, they all walked away. Maggie shifted her bag as they entered the school and walked toward their lockers. She placed her things in her, except her notebook, pen, and medical book. Which she left in her bag.

"Who were those girls by the way?" Maggie asked calmly.

"Their the Arnold sisters. The tallest blonde is Rose-Linda Arnold. The second is Jasmine-Marie Arnold, and the then Lilly-Ann Arnold." Lei said.

"Why are they picking a fight with us?"

"Last year their school challenged our school. They lost. So they've been angry ever since."

"I know. Their mom died a year after Lilly was born. So they've been trying to prove they can rule their family business, estate, and country. We pretty much proved them wrong in their eyes." Lei smiled and closed her locker.

Maggie noticed Ally stiffen and then relax. She looked a few rows of lockers away from them and saw her brother and his friends. The one named Seth marks walked up to Sue.

"You headed to economics?" Seth asked Sue.

"Yep. You going to history?" Sue asked, half interested as she placed things in her locker.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you."

"It's been that way since freshman year." Sue chuckled with Seth.

Maggie heard Lei whispering with another guy. Something about mythology and spy training. Elle shook her head and told Matt, she was going to psychology he said he'd walk her, since he was heading that way for journalism. She glanced over at Ally who was struggling to reach something. She was going to help, when she saw a brown haired boy with light green eyes help her instead.

"Thanks." Ally said flatly.

"Your welcome. So I was thinking we could walk to the eastern wing together. Since you have Legend history and I have languages." The boy smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Aiden." Ally sighed.

"Why not?" Aiden said loudly and hovering over her.

Maggie and the others looked. They didn't know what to do. So they watched for any sign to help. When Ally started to tremble, Maggie started to move. However Sue stopped her, so they watched.

"Come on Als, it's just a walk there and a walk back." Aiden begged.

"Fine." Ally sighed in defeat. She took her book of superstitions; she slammed her locker and walked away with Aiden trailing behind.

Elle went south, Lei went north, and Sue went to the southwest part of the campus. Maggie stood at her locker trying to figure out where she was going.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the western wing is?" Maggie asked a blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm headed that way. I'll walk with you." The boy smiled. "Which class are you headed to?"

"Medicine."

"Oh, that's right next door to my art class."

"Oh, that's good. I guess." Maggie blushed.

"It is. I'm Ian Cliffordson."

"Maggie Rosmund."

"Oh, you're the new roomie that Matt told me about. If you don't mind me saying you're a lot more beautiful in person." Ian smiled, holding open a door.

"I don't mind. Thank-you for walking me to class." Maggie blushed.

"No problem. I'll see you after class." Ian smiled and walked away.

~After class? ~ Maggie thought. What did that mean? Was he going to walk her to her locker? Was he interested in her? Maggie spent the whole class thinking about Ian. When the bell rang, she realized she wanted to get to know him as much as possible.

She opened the door to leave her class and sure enough, Ian was standing there. He walked to her and took her books and started walking toward the lockers.

"Hey Ian, I see you met Maggie." Ally greeted them.

"Yeah, I did." Ian smiled as he kissed all the girl's cheeks and handed Maggie her books back.

"So Maggie, we're going to grab some lunch. Your coming, right?" Lei hinted.

"Of course." Maggie smiled, closing her locker. Her smile, disappeared as she jumped about five feet, screaming. She glanced down and saw a snake wrapping its way around her legs.

"Seth!" Sue scolded as she gave the snake back. "Keep Abby with you or I'm feeding her to Brock."

"Sorry Maggie." Seth said sliding the snake onto his shoulder.

Everyone chuckled as Maggie smiled. They picked their pets up and placed them on their shoulders. She walked outside and felt the warmth of the sun. Immediately she smiled and felt at peace.

"So what's for lunch?" Ian asked placing his arm around Maggie's waist.

"Julian says Chinese." Ally laughed petting the Jaguar cub on her shoulder.

**Chapter 8**

"So what's going on between you and Ian, Maggie? Lei questioned when the guys left.

"I don't know. I mean I like him, but I don't know. I just met him and I can't stop thinking about him." Maggie replied shyly.

"Well he likes you. He's already going through the claiming process."

"The what?"

"With elements, we have bonds. Our special someone, I guess you would call it. When we find them, our bodies and souls start the binding process. Its physical appearance looks kind of like regular dating does in the human realm. However it feels stronger, like marriage would." Elle explained.

"And I'm going through this now? So soon?"

"Yeah. It' cool, really. You're very lucky. Ian won't break your heart. You couldn't find anyone better. Ally smiled, while Lei nodded as the guys came back."

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got noodles, fried rice, chicken, and vegetables." Ian smiled at Maggie. The other girls just chuckled with knowing smiles.

"Thanks. I actually like all of the dishes you bought. Their my favorite." Maggie laughed.

"Mine too." Ian smiled and sat next to her.

"Ally, I got your favorite. You know, beef and broccoli." Aiden smiled and placed the box of food in front of her.

"Thanks, but I don't eat red meat. Not like you would know. I'll be back guys, I'm getting subway." Ally snapped getting up. "Come on, Julian. I'll get you something too."

"I can't ever win. Why's your sister so pigheaded." Aiden sighed and left. The guys followed in sympathy, while Ian patted Maggie's hand and followed.

"What was that about?" Maggie asked, looking at Lei.

"Well that was Aiden Parker. Ally and he dated in freshman year; we actually thought they would be the first of us to bond. No one knows what happened exactly, but he just disappeared around the end of sophomore year." Lei explained sadly.

"Oh."

"He came back at the end of junior year. He wouldn't tell her why he was gone or where; just expected to pick up where they left off." Sue stated harshly looking up from her drink.

"Wow, what a jerk."

"She won't admit that he hurt her. She won't even talk to him either." Elle frowned. "She swears he never loved her."

"That's not fair. I mean he wouldn't go to so much work, if he didn't love her." Maggie stated.

"Exactly, but try telling her that." Sue said, while the others nodded.

**Chapter 9**

After lunch, Maggie had self control and learning to fight, her element classes. She had all her friends in those classes. Of course she didn't focus in class again. Instead she spent the class thinking about Ian.

She hardly noticed that she was no longer in class, but at home sitting in front of her computer. She finished her homework. Which were just three essays about her-self. She was just randomly looking on the internet when she found an article about her school library.

"Lei!" Maggie called.

"Yeah?" Lei answered, poking her head into the room.

"Do we have plans tonight?"

"Just dinner with the guys. Some football game is on."

"Oh, what time?"

"At 5:30 pm, why?"

"I wanted to go to the library, really fast."

"Oh, ok. See you at 5:30 then." Lei smiled leaving the room.

Maggie smiled and put on her jacket. There was a small chill, but nothing to bad. She promised to be back at the 4:30pm or 5:30pm the latest. She left and walked into the outer world. It was quieter outside than inside.

"Hey Maggie, where you headed to?" a voice called. Maggie turned around and smiled.

"Hey Ian. I'm headed to the library. How about you?" Maggie smiled.

"I'm going to the library also. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all." Maggie walked next to him. "So tell me about your self."

"Well I'm the son of William and Abigail Cliffordson. My father Duke William died two years ago. I attend Arleen Academy and I happen to be walking with a beautiful girl, who wants to hear about me." Ian chuckled. He picked a flower off a near by bush and gave it to Maggie.

They entered the library and walked to a back table. Ian followed Maggie to the reference section and grabbed a book.

"So are you going to tell me about your self?" Ian asked gently poking her side.

"Well you see, that's why I'm here to learn about my-self." Maggie chuckled.

Ian opened his mouth and shut it at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to find Headmistress Donavin behind them. She looked calm, but angry. However Maggie couldn't decide.

"Headmistress, good evening." Maggie smiled at her professor.

"You won't find what you're looking for in there." The headmistress returned the smile.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Follow me, please." She said and started walking away ignoring Maggie's question.

**Chapter 10**

Maggie sat with Ian in Headmistress Donavin's office. She had never been in an office before. She didn't like trouble and avoided it as much as possible.

"Here you go, Ms. Rosmund." Headmistress Donavin said handing her a file.

"What is this?" Maggie asked.

"Your file. Everything you need to know is in there."

"How did you get this?"

"I have all my students' files."

Maggie nodded, while reading. Her name was Marguerite Rosmund. Her parents were king and Queen of Glaceau. They died in a war. Her elder brother and his wife Sophie were king and queen now. Her adoptive parents died in a fire in California, just a few months ago.

Maggie was so shocked. If she had a brother, why didn't he look for her? Why didn't he at least write, call, or visit her?

"Why didn't he come for me?" Maggie asked her professor.

"He didn't know about you. Your father died in the war. Our mother managed to bring you here first. Your brother was only about three years old. He was raised by your Aunt, who died when you were fifteen years old. She didn't have the chance to tell him. When he found out about you, you were sixteen years old about to turn seventeen. He didn't come for you because you were happy with your human family and had no idea who he was. He just wanted you happy. He and his wife donate money to the school to thank us for help you, but I put it into a fund for you." Donavin sighed sadly.

Maggie gave her the folder and wiped her eyes. Ian rubbed her back and held her hand. With a glance at his watch they left. They walked in silence for a while. Until something hit her back, causing her to turn around. She found the Arnold sisters standing there. ~Great.~ She thought.

"What do you want?" Maggie sighed.

"What no friends to help this time?" Rose chuckled.

Maggie rolled her eyes and started to walk away. She felt someone tackle her. She rolled over and started hitting Jasmine Arnold. She looked over at Ian. She saw Lilly and Rose fighting with him.

She kicked Jasmine off and heard a crack. She figured she broke Jasmine's rib. She was about to check, when she heard a painful groan. She saw Rose stab Ian. She punched Rose in the face and pushed her toward her other sister.

Maggie was so angry. She glared at the Arnold's. There was suddenly a wall of fire was between them. The sister's ran away in fear. Lilly supporting Jasmine and Rose swearing they would pay. Maggie watched them go.

When they were gone, she calmed down and the fire suddenly went out. Immediately she checked Ian's wound. It wasn't too deep. She took off her sweater and applied pressure. ~Ok, it's just like in class. You can do this. ~ She told her-self.

"Okay. Ian, I have to move you." Maggie stated. She figured he couldn't answer.

"Alright. You're the doctor." Ian said walking with Maggie back to Ally's house.

**Chapter 11**

Maggie and Ian made it back to the house. Elle cleared the table. Sue and Lei helped Ian onto the table while Ally grabbed some towels. Seth and Vincent started to sanitize everything, while Aiden locked the animals up. Maggie started to remove Ian's shirt and cleaning the wound.

"I'm Vincent Elspeth. I'll be your assistant today." Vince told Maggie taking the cutters and handing them to Seth.

"Alright." Maggie acknowledged him.

"Aiden is our errand boy. You need it, He'll get it." Vince continued. "Seth is what I guess you would call out dish boy."

"Ok." Maggie sighed. "Everyone else, go wait in another room. We'll bring news soon."

Everyone else left went into the living room. Maggie continued to clean and fix the wound. It wasn't deep, so all she'd have to do is patch it up and she was done. She needed to be alone, so she could concentrate. She couldn't lose Ian. Something in her, needed and wanted him so much, she wouldn't lose him. ~Not like mom and dad. I won't lose you either. ~ She thought.

"Okay guys. Go join the others. I can do everything else, besides they need some comfort too." Maggie finally said.

"Will he live?" Aiden asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" Vincent asked.

"He has to." Maggie replied looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"Ok." Seth nodded. They left and joined the others in the living room.

Maggie continued to work in silence. She worked fast, knowing if he lost anymore blood, she'd lose him. Once Maggie was done, she started to clean up the area. Once that was done, she sat down next to him and held his hand.

"Ian, you can't die. You're too important to me." Maggie whispered to him, while playing with his hair. "It's probably impossible, but I love you more than anything. Don't leave me, please Ian."

"Maggie?" Ian's voice whispered.

"Ian?" Maggie's head popped to look at him with tears. "Thank god!"

"It's cold, yet your skin is so warm." Ian mumbled while rubbing her hand against his face.

Maggie didn't think twice. She crawled onto the table next to him. She rolled up into a ball in his side and covered them both with a blanket. Soon Ian fell asleep, but Maggie stayed awake; watching him.

**Chapter 12**

When Maggie was sure it was ok to move and that he'd be alright, she moved from his side. She walked out to the living room and just stared at her friends. She couldn't believe how fond of them, she was; and so soon too.

She realized how much they loved each other. She watched them and their actions proved her right. Ally's insane pacing, Elle's tears, Sue's demanded questions, and Lei's attempt at reassuring everyone. The guys tried to comfort them even while they were worried them-selves.

They were all so close with one another. Yet, they welcomed her openly. Maggie wiped at the tears building up. She decided to end their worrying.

"Hey guys." Maggie said, clearing her throat.

"Any news?" Aiden asked. Everyone just looked at her with hope.

"He's fine. Just needs some sleep. He's resting now."

"Can we see him?" Ally asked close to tears.

"Of course you can." Maggie smiled in sympathy.

She walked them into the dining room where Ian was currently asleep. Maggie went straight to the table and checked his pulse and moved to stand in the corner. Everyone else stood the table and stared at him. His color was normal again and his breathing was leveled.

Maggie watched as everyone looked him over, worried. She smiled as they started to talk to him. Everything was fine now and he was alive.

"Maggie, you're a miracle worker!" Elle cried. She hugged and kissed Maggie's cheek. Maggie smiled at the affection.

"Maggie?" A rasp and slightly panic voiced questioned.

"Hey, your awake. Everyone wanted to see how you were doing." Maggie told Ian. She moved to his side and checked his bandages.

"I'm fine. Just sore." Ian said grabbing her hand. "How are you, love?"

"A little tired." Maggie blushed.

After a while, Ian was moved to Maggie's room. Everyone agreed it would be easier to watch him that way. Afterwards the guys left and the girls went to bed.

"So what do you remember?" Maggie asked lying on the bed next to him.

"I remember being stabbed, getting to the house, and then its blank." Ian said brushing his face with his hand. "I mainly remember your voice."

"Oh, so you remember what I said?"

"Yeah. Especially when you told me, you loved me." Ian smiled and kissed her cheek, then pulled her closer to him." Besides I love you too."

**Chapter 13**

~One Month Later~

"Hey guys, I'm home." Maggie stated entering the house.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as she flipped the light switch.

Maggie dropped her school books in shock. After finally getting a hold on her-self, Maggie laughed. She smiled as her friends danced up to her. They held their gifts up to her face. Soon after she went upstairs, changed, and was dancing on the floor.

"Here I got this for you." A voice whispered in Maggie's ear.

Maggie felt a small weight on her neck. She hugged her new boy-friend and returned the gift with a kiss.

"Why Mr. Cliffordson, I love it. Thank-you." Maggie smiled and continued to dance with Ian.

"How was your first month in Arleen? Not the adventure you thought it would be, right?"

"No. The adventure is more than anyone could ever think of, and it's just getting started." Maggie laughed and knew she was right.


End file.
